Heaven is not where a belong Divergent Story
by all.4.logic
Summary: All the mistakes I've made, all the choices that I thought were right, I now discover are actually wrong. All the love I have known and things I've been told are actually lies. The way I handled it was not the way I should have, but then again. If I've never known truth, how can I possibly know if it was right or not.
1. Prologue Introduction Blurb

I Literally can't believe what has happened to my life and how it's fallen apart. I remember being a kid, innocent. Do you? Running around on the

playground with all your friends, and all you had to worry about was whether your backpack was better than the one the girl who sat next to you had. Now of course life

is so different. it all started with one word that wasn't all that bad which led to more words that weren't all that bad. or so you thought, because if everyone does it then

it MUST be okay. But now the more I think and the more I reflect on all the choices I have made the more I wish I could go back and tell myself not to say that one

word, to not become friends with that one kid because it's gonna mess up your whole life or to tell myself to go and comfort that kid getting picked on because it doesn't

matter whether you think you need that friend or not, THEY need a friend...Some people are totally and completely fine with all the mistakes they have made but I'm

not. My name was Beatrice Prior and if I died today, heaven is not where I would end up.


	2. Chapter 1

_Six POV Flashback_

_I cough from the sudden impact with the ground and push myself up onto my hands and knees. The crowd roars in a mixture of cheering and booing. I chuckle as I _

_stand up and face him again. he smirks and raises his fists. I smirk back and fake left before punching him on the right side of his jaw. he stumbles backwards. he _

_throws a punch at me but I easily dodge it, too easily. he elbows me in the side and I fall, hitting my head on one of the poles in the arena. I scream in pain. So _

_much pain. I can't see anything but I can feel everything. I continue to scream in pain and fear as sharp pain shoots through different parts of my body. then all at _

_once they stop suddenly but I keep screaming as I pull myself up. my eyes are open but everything is black. "Max!" I scream. an arm wraps around me and helps me _

_out of the arena, I can't see where were going but I assume to my training room. I am sat down into a chair and then the yelling starts. "What was that, huh?" I can _

_feel him close to me but I don't know what's happening, I've never been so scared. I can't even control it anymore, I just start crying. "Stop it!" I sob. "Just stop it _

_max! I can't see anything!" I scream it so loud it hurts._

_"what?" he whispers. I calm down and speak quietly as well._

_"I-I hit my head and then everything went black." I sniffle, I usually don't cry but right now, I am terrified. I hear a door slam and I have a feeling i'm alone._

_"Max?" I call out. "Max!?" I call again, no response. Lowering myself off the chair I crawl on my hands and knees as straight forward as I can until I reach what feels _

_like the door frame. I stand up slowly and feel around the wall for a while, when I find the door handle I twist it and open the door carefully. "Max?" I yell. I don't _

_hear anything. I feel against the wall until I find the railing going up the ramp and walk slowly, clutching to the wall. Eventually I reach the end of the railing. "Max!" I _

_scream again, as loud as I can this time. I sigh angrily when there is no response. I slide down and sit there. I feel tears falling down my cheeks but I don't make a _

_sound. I keep my eyes open hoping that my vision will come back. I don't know how long I sit there but it's a long time. I scream when someone touches my _

_shoulder and they immediately remove it. "Who is it and what do they want?!" i pull myself up and grab the railing._

_"whoa. it's okay. six, it's four." he says it calmly. i reach my arm out. "where are you?" i hear my voice breaking as i ask it. he moves forwards and my hand hits his _

_chest. i pull him to me and clutch him. "i can't see." i whisper. he holds me tighter. "i don't understand." he kisses my temple and I squeeze my eyes shut for a _

_moment. "i hit my head in the arena and then it all went black. I'm so scared four." I burry my face into his neck and he does the same to me. I hear someone shout _

_my name and my head snaps up. "max?!" I yell. "yeah." he sighs. "and I have the doctor." I gulp and nod my head. I step away from four and motion to the back _

_part of my head where it collided with the pole. "I am so sorry." he says quietly. "What's that supposed to mean?" I say it loudly but not loud enough to be a yell. _

_"with an injury like this, your vision could come back anytime or not at all." I hear max thanking him and everything else is fuzzy, the only thing I remember is that _

_feeling. pure hatred, anger, sorrow._


End file.
